Cold War II
'DISCLAIMER - I do not 100% truly predict this to happen, and I know that I'll be proven incorrect about some parts or all of this prediction some time in the future. ' Cold War II is a non direct conflict between the United States, European Union, and its allies, against the Eurasian Union, China, and its allies. It would last from 2018-2060 From Cold War I to Cold War II, 1991-2018 Cold War I was a conflict between the Soviet Union and the United States between 1947-1991. After the Soviet Union collapsed, it split into 15 countries, being Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyztan, and Tajikistan. The Baltic states of Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania would join the European Union, and their economies, specifically Estonia's, would prosper. Meanwhile, the economies of the other Soviet Republics sank, and underwent recession and poverty in the '90s and '00s. In 1999, Vladimir Putin would become president of the biggest former Soviet Republic and the de-facto successor of the Soviet Union, the Russian Federation. Under Putin's rule in the '00s, Russia's economy would go up due to oil wealth, but would stay far behind the levels it was in during the Soviet era. Meanwhile, the economies of the West would prosper greatly in the '90s and '00s. The United States, Japan, and Germany were in the Top 3 in nominal GDP from 1991-2006. The rise of China would show signs of a new cold war being between the United States and China. The nominal GDP of China would surpass that of Germany and Japan in the late '00s. The recession during that period would be good for China and bad for the west, as China's economy would go up, and the West would go down. Added to that, the debt the US would owe to China would spring over 1 trillion. Russia would start regaining it's superpower stance in the early 2010s with the Syrian Civil War. Russia would support the Syrian Government, while the United States would support the rebels. This would bring relations between Russia and the United States to a chilling point. However, relations would then reach a post-Cold War low in 2014 with the Ukraine crisis. Russia would get kicked out of G8, and would get a large series of sanctions put on it, and would decide to put a cease on oil sales to the West. The signs of a Cold War II would then start seeming inevitable, a link to a page titled "Cold War II" would even be seen on the Wikipedia page discussing relations between the United States and Russia. In 2014, the United States and much of their allies would declare war on ISIS, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. Russia would get involved in fighting ISIS in 2015 with attacks in Chechnya. The United States, despite bitter relations, would team up with Russia, Syria, and Iran to fight ISIS. The war against ISIS would last on for a couple more years. In 2016, the next presidential election would happen, and Jim Webb, a Democrat, would win, replacing Barack Obama as president of the United States. He would be inaugurated on January 20, 2017. On his inauguration address, he would announce total war with ISIS to find and kill their leaders, dismantling them, then pulling out all troops from the Middle East to end the War on Terror. With all said and done, in April 2017, the war against ISIS and the entire War on Terror would finally end. But just like with what happened after World War II, the aftermath of the war against ISIS would show an end to relations between the United States and Russia. The big damages in Chechnya would be cost worthy to Russia. The United States would refuse to help Russia out. This would make Russians angry, and make relations with United States and Russia deteriorate further to reach Cold War I levels. In 2018, Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, and Armenia would all agree to form a new union to become a superpower again to rival the United States. After a deal would be signed, in February 2018, the Eurasian Union would be formed, with Vladimir Putin as the president, this would ultimately start Cold War II. The new Eurasian Union would form an alliance with China, the worlds strongest economic nation. Because of this, the European Union form an alliance with the United States to balance out the power of the new "other superpowers". The European Union would start acting like it's own country, but would give sovereignty to independent countries in the European Union, unlike the Eurasian Union. The United Kingdom, Ireland, Austria, and Greece would leave the European Union. With all this set in stone, Cold War II has began. Timeline In 2018, Cold War II officially starts with the formation of the Eurasian Union, the formation of a new global superpower to compete with the United States. The first proxy war is on arrival in 2018 in Cuba, when Miguel Diaz-Canal would announce that Cuba would ally with China and the Eurasian Union against the United States and European Union. This would anger the Cuban people, as they fear it would isolate Cuba in the same way in which it happened in Cold War I when Cuba allied with the Soviet Union. A huge riot would occur in Havana, forcing Miguel Diaz-Canal to relocate from Havana to Matanzas. In Matanzas, the Civil War would officially start in early 2019. The United States and United Kingdom would support the rebels, and China would support the Cuban government, as the Eurasian Union would be dealing with problems in Ukraine. However, the US would send a fleet of submarines and aircraft carriers surrounding the island of Cuba to block off support from China, eventually leading China to withdraw from the war. With no support, Miguel Diaz-Canal is exiled to the Mensura National Park. In early 2020, his troops bomb the island of Puerto Rico, the first attack on US soil since 9/11, US sends a huge fleet to find Miguel Diaz-Canal. They finally find and assassinate him in 2021, and Cuba joins NATO. The 2020s decade would be a decade of proxy wars. First one, other than the one in Cuba, would be in Ukraine in 2020 between separatists and the Ukrainian government, the US and its allies would support the government, while the EAU and its allies would support the separatists. The Ukrainian Government would win this war, making Ukraine join EU and NATO. There would be a civil war in Greece in 2021 of split opinions on the people between support for the United States and support for the Eurasian Union. However, the Greek rebels would lose this war, and Greece would remain part of NATO, although would withdraw from the EU. This war wouldn't even last into the next year. In 2021, war would break out between EAU supporting Armenia and USA supporting Azerbaijan. The United States would send their troops to bases in Azerbaijan and Georgia, and the Eurasian Union would send their troops to bases in Armenia. The war would end partially in an EAU victory, with the Eurasian Union annexing all of Azerbaijan, and annexing Abkhazia and South Ossetia from Georgia, but the rest of Georgia would stay independent and would join EU and NATO for security purposes. In 2023, the Serbs would start attacking Kosovo, leading to a proxy war over there. Serbia is a Eurasian Union ally surrounded by United States allies, so it loses. In 2025, Jim Webb leaves office, and Jeff Boss becomes president. Meanwhile, a civil war breaks out in India, split between those who support the United States and those that support the Eurasian Union. Jim Webb announces sending troops to India to fight in this Civil War. The Civil War in India would be a bloody tough battle for both sides. The NATO troops would decide in 2027 to take control of the closest ally of the EAU in the region, Nepal. However, this becomes unsuccessful, and the Nepalese, backed by the EAU and China, push the NATO soldiers back. The Civil War in India ends with a compromise to split the country. Jeff Boss would not run for reelection, as his image would be destroyed by the Civil War in India, because most of the US civilian population would have not supported it. Tim Kaine, a Democrat, would win in 2028. A war would break out in Uzbekistan in 2029, however, Kaine would send very little support, as Uzbekistan is not a close ally of the United States, and wouldn't be important if it became a US ally, Because of this, Uzbekistan falls, and is forced to cease its independence to the Eurasian Union. In 2030, the Eurasian Union would start moving its troops into Afghanistan. The US would decide to get involved, until the Eurasian Union, China, and Iran start blocking off American, European, or British support. Afghanistan then falls to the Eurasian Union, and is the last country annexed by the Eurasian Union. In 2032, war in Peru would break out, as disagreements between Colombia and Bolivia would lead to war between the two countries in 2031, and Peru, split on the matter, would see a Civil War. Colombia, the US, and allies would support Northern Peru, while Bolivia, the EAU, and allies would support Southern Peru. With this war in place, Tim Kaine is reelected. However, with limited support, Peru falls to Southern Peruvian control, and Peru becomes an ally of the Eurasian Union in 2035. For the next 17 years from 2035-2052, the world would be in peace, both the United States and Eurasian Union would be preventing proxy wars rather than starting them. However, this would lead to fear in the US and allied countries that the EAU is developing something big, getting ready for a World War III. Scientists would start predicting that the world is ever-so close to the end. In 2045, leaders of the United States, European Union, United Kingdom, France, Germany, and Japan would meet with the leaders of the Eurasian Union and China at World War II cemeteries in celebration of the 100th anniversary of the 1945 end of World War II. This would be one of the only times the leaders of the United States and Eurasian Union would have a friendly encounter. They would also support the 100th anniversary of the United Nations. Kurdistan and collapse, 2051-2060 In 2051, the land between Turkey and Iran known as Kurdistan would declare itself an independent country. However, political views of this un-recognized country would be split, those in the Turkish sector would support the United States, and those in the Iranian sector would support the Eurasian Union. In 2052, disagreements would lead to a Civil War between the two sectors of Kurdistan, which would then lead to war between Turkey and Iran. This would reach to getting involvement from the United States and the rest of its allies, as well as the Eurasian Union and the rest of its allies. Being close to US-allied territory and EAU-allied territory, the war in Kurdistan would be lengthy as both sides would be sending overwhelming support to whichever side of Kurdistan they support. It would also be a bloody war with all those troops, it would even surpass World War II as deadliest conflict in history, making it a de facto-World War III. All throughout the 2050s, both sides would be putting much into military spending, and would be on verge of economic collapse, not only specific countries, but even the United Nations itself would be unstable. Then in 2059, the United States would undergo recession and government shutdown, and would then collapse in early 2060. The collapse of the United States would be seen as a victory for the Eurasian Union... until only 2 weeks later when the Eurasian Union then collapses itself... The War in Kurdistan is still going on. Without support from the USA or EAU, the EU and China are now the ones leading the troops. Then, at the end of February 2060, the EU collapses. Then, after China collapses in March 2060, the whole United Nations then collapses, and the world loses sovereignty. Because of this, anarchy breaks out worldwide. Only 3 days later, something is done to rebuild sovereignty, as the world splits into 8 continental nations. Category:Scenario: Cold War 2 Category:France Category:Ireland Category:United Kingdom Category:Israel